Perder y Ganar
by NOTA-fic
Summary: beybladers han desaparecido de la nada y ginga junto con sus amigos iran a averiguar cual es el plan detras del secuestro de los beybladers. "que se perdera y que se ganara". emparejamientos Madokax: Ginga/aleksei/kyoya.
1. -Iniciando

_bien esta es una nueva historia de beyblade metal fury 4D, donde ginga, madoka y sus amigos empiesan una nueva aventura para salvar a el resto de sus amigos que han desaparecido y ahora tienen que salvarlos._

_*no me pertenese nada de beyblade solo la historia*_

_¡ HISTORIA DE AVENTURA Y BEYBLADING !_

...

Contendra ginmado, madokaxAlexei y otras parejas que vayan surgiendo...

**-love..love..love-**

* * *

Era un día normal, acepto por el que ginga no estaba en una épica lucha de beyblade, el solo estaba caminando un lado de su amiga Madoka en el parque sin saber que mas hacer. Después de estar caminando durante mucho tiempo ambos decidieron que debían tomar un pequeño descanso así que eligieron un lugar para sentarse cerca del parque Bey.

Madoka no tardo en sacar su mini laptop, colocándola en sus piernas como apoyo y ponerse a trabajar en ella, tecleando rápidamente en el teclado se perdió en su trabajo y dejo a un lado a ginga, el cual trato de ver en lo que madoka trabajaba pero el ver tantas letras, cálculos de rotación y ángulos de caída hicieron que la cabeza le doliera así que decidió dejarla sola en su trabajo.

-iré por una hamburguesa, quieres una?- dijo ginga poniéndose de pie.

Madoka solo negó con la cabeza sin despegarse de su trabajo. Ginga la miro un poco triste porque ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención pero después hiso su camino hacia la tienda que estaba enfrente de ellos.

* * *

-Minutos después-

-Que tenga un buen día!- dijo con dulzura la vendedora de la tienda despidiéndose de el cliente.

Ginga salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una bolsa en su mano, el avía comprado la hamburguesa de triple carne especial, eso obviamente lo hacía muy feliz. Estaba a punto de darle una enorme mordida a la hamburguesa cuando de costumbre le dio una mirada a madoka que estaba aun en el mismo lugar pero ginga se detuvo cuando vio que estaba acompañada por un chico que él conocía bien "tsubasa".

-hey, tsubasa – saludo ginga con una gran sonrisa al llegar con ellos dos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente - que sucede?- pregunta ginga al ver la cara de malas noticias de tsubasa.

-ginga, yu ha sido secuestrado- dice madoka con preocupación mirando a ginga.

-Que!?- ginga dio un paso atrás al escuchar la noticia.

-y no solo yu- dijo tsubasa con un tono de voz serio.

* * *

**-En el B-pit-**

Ya era de noche y después de hablar mucho sobre la situación con tsubasa el se fue a la WBBA para ver si podrían rastrear a yu o a cualquiera de los demás beybladers que también habían desaparecido. Por su parte madoka se puso a investigar en la computadora que estaba en su mesa de trabajo.

-tsubasa tenía razón- dice madoka mirando hacia su computadora –yu no es el único desaparecido – agrega, en eso ginga me pone más cerca al lado de ella sentado en una silla igual a la de madoka, que tenia ruedas en la parte de abajo para más movilidad de un lado a otro- también hay informes que otros cuatro beybladers han desaparecido los cuales son Dashan, sophie, zeo y nile- dijo madoka.

-todos grandiosos beybladers – dice ginga al oír el nombre de todos los beybladers desaparecidos.

-eso significa que no es casualidad el que hayan desaparecido- dice madoka con un debo en la barbilla un índice para que pensara en una conclusión.

En ese momento cada uno trataba de pensar en un tipo de plan o en un sospechoso. Entonces un gran silencio se hiso presente en el lugar que al pasar el tiempo se volvió incomodo hasta que una video llamada entrante sonó en la computadora haciendo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos y dirigieran su atención a el monitor.

-ginga, madoka- se oyó gritar a la otra persona al otro lado del monitor.

-papa!?- dice ginga con confusión al ver la repentina llamada de su padre rio.

-Haa, me alegra que estén bien, me preocupaba que algo les hubiera pasado- dice rio dando un suspiro de alivio- supongo que ya se enteraron de la situación-dice rio con seriedad.

-sí, han averiguado algo?- dice madoka sin rodeos que estaba ansiosa al igual que ginga por escuchar buenas noticias.

-bueno averiguamos quien fue el que los secuestro a todos- dijo rio, en ese momento ginga y madoka se pusieron muy atentos a lo que iba a decir rio.

-fueron "LOS GARCIA"-en cuento las palabras salieron de la boca de rio ginga y madoka abrieron enormemente los ojos de la impresión.

-y que se piensa hacer?-pregunta madoka.

-aun no sabemos sus planes exactos pero, ginga te han solicitado para una batalla- dice rio mirando a su hijo –incluso nos dieron la ubicación de su escondite- agrega rio mostrando en la pantalla un mapa donde está marcada la ubicación exacta.

-si están rebelando su ubicación quiere decir que se sienten muy seguros-dice madoka con un tono serio y firme.

-así es, si ginga va se estaría dirigiendo a su trampa- dice rio al concebir con madoka.

-entonces iré- dice ginga determinado.

-que!?, ginga!- dice madoka preocupada por la decisión que estaba tomando su pelirrojo amigo.

-es la única forma de saber que está pasando y de salvar a nuestros amigos –dice ginga en defensa.

-supuse que dirías eso ginga-dice rio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-entonces iré contigo ginga- dice madoka sin más que elección y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ginga.

-madoka te enviare el mapa y ginga ten cuidado-dice rio para terminar la video llamada.

En eso madoka abre su mini laptop que ahora ya tenía el mapa en ella. Pero en el mapa avía marcado 5 lugares marcados con números que parecían niveles antes de llegar al escondite de los García.

Era momento de partir ya que no iban a esperar un minuto más para partir a la aventura y aun mas para saber que significaban los lugares marcados con números. Ginga, madoka y tsubasa quedaron de verse en la estación de tren para llegar al lugar marcado con el numero uno que estaba más cerca y podían llegar tomando un par de trenes.

-bien, estamos todos listos- dijo ginga en la estación de tren cuando ya todos estaban reunidos –hora de irnos- dijo ginga entrando al tren seguido por su fiel acompañante madoka y por tsubasa.

Las puertas del vagón se cerraron detrás de ellos para partir a una nueva aventura….

* * *

_¡ ESPERO LES HAIGA GUSTADO !_

_si les gusto seguire escribiendo el segundo capitulo..._

_donde habra muchas mas sorpresas y cosas asi._

**_"QUE PERDERAN Y QUE GANARAN ?"_**


	2. -Kyouya aparece

**Bien estoy de regreso, con más de mi historia sin sentido.**

_Ustedes lo pidieron y por fin Kyouya hace s su aparición =D._

* * *

**-En el tren-**

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que partieron en el tren y faltaba solo poco para llegar a su destino el cual era una pequeña aldea parecida a la aldea Coma donde se encontraría con algo que aun no sabían que sería pero estarían preparados.

En ese momento madoka estaba sentada con su mini laptop y ginga estaba junto con tsubasa sentado en otra parte. Ginga miraba la preocupación en la cara de tsubasa además de que estaba más cerio que de costumbre, eso hacía que ginga se preocupara mas por tsubasa, el quería de lo que le sucedía en su mente que lo tenía tan pensativo pero no savia como hablar de ese tipo de cosas la más indicada seria madoka.

Entonces ginga se dirigió a donde madoka parecía estar hablando con alguien por una video llamada.

-Madoka con quien hablas?- pregunta ginga asomándose por curiosidad a la pantalla donde mira al genio ruso "aleksei".

-hola ginga, es un gusto volver a verte desde los campeonatos- dice aleksei con gusto al ver a ginga entrometiéndose en la plática.

-hum…si igual- dice ginga sin tanta simpatía como acostumbraba parecía más confundido que antes, porque estaba hablando con aleksei si él estaba ahí, no tiene sentido.

-sucede algo ginga?- pregunto madoka al ver que ginga se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-ha, no nada solo quería ver que hacías - dice ginga para ser sacado de sus pensamientos de celos.

-biiien- dice madoka un poco confusa.

Entonces el tren se detiene y una voz indica que han llegado, madoka se despide de aleksei y se prepara junto con los demás para bajar lo más rápido posible del tren. Ya afuera continúan su camino marcado en el mapa y después de un rato están a punto de llegar cuando.

-que fue eso!- dice madoka asustada por unos ruidos que venían de unos arbustos.

-tranquila madoka no fue nada- dice ginga tranquilizando a su compañera y siguiendo en el camino, cuando de repente algo salta de los arboles poniéndose enfrente de los tres –haa!- grita de susto junto con madoka.

-kyoya como se te ocurre saltar de esa forma!- regaña madoka molesta con el chico que parece solo ignorarla.

-kyoya que haces aquí?- pregunta ginga con curiosidad, es obvio que no estaba aquí para salvar a los beybladers desaparecidos ese no era el estilo de kyoya.

-parece que no te has enterado que benquei ha sido secuestrado por los idiotas de los Garcias- dice kyoya con un tono fio y arrogante.

-que benquei también?- dice ginga.

-pero porqué no está en los registros de la WBBA?- pregunta madoka haciéndole frente a kyoya.

-por que el al parecer no es tan importante como los demás –dice kyoya aun más molesto.

-owo quien diría que kyoya si aprecia a benquei después de todo- dice madoka tentando al león.

Por sorpresa el león no ataca, solo la ignora da media vuelta y se va, seguido rápidamente por ginga y madoka. De otra forma tsubasa solo sigue caminando por el sendero.

Siguieron caminando de esa forma hasta llegar a una colina donde les esperaba algo en la cima, no esperaron más tiempo y subieron rápidamente. Madoka trato de seguir el ritmo de los tres chicos pero le causo difícil, dejada atrás por ginga ella trato de escalarla lo más rápido posible pero entonces dio un mal paso en un lugar donde la tierra estaba muy suelta.

-ha...aaa- grito madoka a punto de caer por la gran colina, pero fue sostenida fuertemente de su mano, madoka miro para arriba para mirar a su héroe –kyoya…- dice madoka sorprendida del acto de kyoya que parecía siempre ignorarla la avía salvado.

-ten más cuidado para la próxima quieres!- regaño kyoya cuando madoka ya estuvo de pie firmemente.

Madoka solo se hinco de hombros y camino atrás del en silencio hasta llegar a la parte alta de la colina donde estaba ginga y tsubasa enfrente de un estadio.

-un estadio bey?- dice madoka al llegar a la cima.

-asi es, han llegado a su primera prueba- dice una voz detrás de un par de rocas grandes.

-quien eres, da la cara!- grita kyoya poniéndose a la defensiva igual que gianga y tsubasa.

En ese momento sale detrás de las rocas uno de los García, ian García, tan característico con su pelo afro y piel morena.

-no tardaron mucho en llegar-dice al salir de su escondite.

-a que te refieres con "prueba"?- pregunta tsubasa que en todo el día se avía mantenido en silencio.

-solo es para que se preparen para el ultimo nivel- dice uno de los garcia con tranquilidad.

-bien entonces empecemos- dice ginga poniendo en posición con su lanzador.

-espera, solo luchare contra uno- dice el Garcia.

-contra uno?- pregunta Ginga sin entender del todo.

-así es y si me vencen podrán seguir- dice el Garcia en explicación para el confundido de Ginga.

-y si no ganamos, que?- pregunta Kyouya.

-Enserio quieren saberlo- dice con un tono aterrador y una mirada oscura.

Todos se estremecen al ver la repentina aptitud de Ian.

-´que será lo que planean hacer si perdemos´-piensa Ginga con nervios, una parte de le quería saber qué pasaría si perdieran pero temía que pudiera ser algo que lastimara a sus amigos -´bien, entonces me asegurare de no perder´- piensa ahora decidido en no poner en riesgo a sus amigos.

-yo lo hare!- grita Tsubasa al ponerse en posición con su lanzador.

-bien, empecemos- dice Ian poniéndose al mismo modo que Tsubasa y con una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha confianza.

-3...-dice ian apretando con más fuerza su lanzador.

-2…-

-1…-

-let it rip !- gritan al unisono al tiempo en el que sus beys salen disparados al bey estadio.

-´tengo que ganar esto y rápido para ir por yu´- piensa Tsubasa.

*minutos después de una no muy grandiosa batalla llena de trampas*

El grupo de beyblader y una mecánica siguieron su camino al terminar la batalla con Ian García. El cual tenía una satisfactoria sonrisa a pesar de haber perdido y ser vencido tan fácilmente.

Ian en toda la pelea contra Tsubasa se percato de una chica castaña con ojos color zafiro, que tomaba datos de toda la batalla, descifraba ataques y al parecer conocía todas las debilidades de los beybladers. Dio una sonrisa que indicaba que tenía un plan.

-Selen, tenemos otro objetivo- dice ian al sacar su celular y marcar un numero.

**-De regreso en el tren—**

-kyouya ven con nosotros- dice ginga suplicando.

-yo no trabajo en grupo y menos contigo- dice kyouya caminando en dirección contraria a ellos.

-bien vámonos- dice Tsubasa tranquilamente entrando al tren.

Al contrario cierta chica salió corriendo tras kyouya sin ser seguida por alguno de sus amigos.

-Kyouya!- grita Madoka mientras se le pone enfrente para bloquear su camino.

-ahora qué?- dice Kyouya deteniéndose al ser bloqueado por Madoka.

-Kyouya ven con nosotros- dice madoka con mirada exigente –tu no podrás recuperar a Benquei solo- grita enfrentándolo –así que será mejor que vengas con nosotros- dice ahora más tranquila y dando una sonrisa para finalizar.

Kyouya se quedo sorprendido por como ella lo acababa de enfrentar, ella enserio podía ser bastante aterradora cuando se enoja pero…..´también puede ser muy linda y tierna con esa sonrisa´ -piensa Kyouya el cual al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Madoka lo miro con confusión pero después kyouya dio una pequeña sonrisa –ok me convenciste- dice bruzándose de hombros y desviando la mirada de la castaña que ahora tenía una sonrisa más amplia.

-bien, vamos- dice madoka con entusiasmo. Lo toma del brazo y lo jala hasta entrar en el tren.

-MINUTOS DESPUES-

Ginga se encontraba con Tsubasa mirándolo fijamente. -´tsubasa, sí que está muy preocupado por yu…pero ahora que lo pienso el no nos conto como fue que se llevaron a yu, el siempre está con él y dudo que Tsubasa dejara que se lo llevaran o…si?´- ginga estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar.

-tsubasa…sobre lo de yu- dice ginga al salir de sus pensamientos para enfrentarse a Tsubasa que cuando escucho hablar de yu hiso una expresión de disgusto y desvió la mirada. Ginga entendió rápidamente que Tsubasa no estaba listo para hablar sobre ello, Yu era como un hermano para Tsubasa era normal que tal vez se sienta un poco culpable por el no poder evitar que se llebaran a yu. El también se sentiría de la misma forma si madoka fuese secuestrada. En ese momento ginga recordó a madoka que no avía visto en un rato, solo recuerda haberla visto con kyouya pero ellos se dirigieron a otro de los vagones al parecer madoka quería examinar a leone.

Ginga dejo a Tsubasa para ir junto con madoka y tal vez hasta tener una pequeña batalla con kyouya para distraerse en el camino. Ginga camino atravesando dos vagones donde no se encontraba ninguno de los dos.

-´donde estarán?, espero que no estén muy lejos…- ginga se detuvo cuando la puerta para entrar al siguiente vagón se abrió automáticamente. El se sorprendió al ver a kyouya muy cerca de la cara de madoka la cual estaba bastante roja.

* * *

_bien espero que les aiga gustado este nuevo capitulo donde por fin hizo su aparición el famoso Kyouya... y con algo de Kyouya x madoka. De hecho creó que no hacen tan mala pareja XD. Es que vi que kyouya no trata tan mal a madoka eue._

_Okay pero no dejara de ser ginmado o si...?._

_Comenta si te gustó._


	3. -Algo no anda bien

HOLA! lamento la demora ^^U.

_**bueno sigamos ...**_

* * *

GINGA POV.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que vi fue a mi más grande rival Kyouya cerca de mi mejor amiga Madoka, No tenía ni la menor idea de que decir ante lo que mis ojos veían y tampoco podía describir lo que sentía, ni porque me sentía así.

-Hey….HOLA!- dije un poco inseguro por alguna razón me sentía molesto con alguno de los dos.

-ho...Hola Ginga, este- dijo Madoka nerviosa retirándose rápidamente de Kyouya para fingir que nada avía pasado- sucede algo?-.

-No, nada…solo quería que checaras a pegasus- dije ahora con una sonrisa que me costaba mantener.

Madoka me miro confundida y camino hacia donde yo estaba, solo para que Kyouya tomara de su brazo y la detuviera antes de ir conmigo.

Madoka devolvió su mirada sorprendida a Kyouya, yo en cambio sentí que trataba de alejar a Madoka de mí. Entonces le mande una mirada diciéndole -``suéltala, ¡AHORA!``- .

Con esto Kyouya pensó un minuto sin soltar su agarre de Madoka, hasta que por fin hiso caso a mi orden y soltó a Madoka, ella aún seguía un poco intrigada por lo que Kyouya avía hecho así que yo la llame nuevamente mientras ella me seguía hacia otra habitación.

-MINUTOS DESPUES-

NORMAL POV.

Ginga se encuentra junto con Madoka en otro vagón del tren aun en movimiento, Sentados en asientos parecidos a unos sofás, separados por una mesa rectangular.

Ginga sentado de un lado de la mesa frente a Madoka, observaba como ella le daba un pequeño análisis a pegasus, tecleando rápidamente en la computadora. Entonces él se quedó completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, sin retirar su mirada.

-bien, pegasus está en buenas condiciones, lo cual es de esperar ya que no has combatido últimamente- dice Madoka mirando su computadora y pegasus al lado.

-hee….bien- dice Ginga saliendo de sus pensamientos, él sabía que pegasus estaba bien.

-bien, toma- dice Madoka entregando a pegasus a Ginga que lo tomo rápidamente –Bien iré con Kyouya- dice poniéndose de pie y cerrar su portátil.

Ginga reacciona ante eso y se pone rápidamente de pie.

-M-Madoka…- ahora estaba actuando sin pensar.

-sucede algo?- Madoka dice al girarse y mirara a Ginga.

-Hum…-Ginga no sabía ni por qué la avía detenido- No, solo quería preguntarte- dice tratando de encontrar una buena excusa –P-Porque Kyouya estaba tan cerca de ti?- dice ahora con voz más seria, pero temerosa a la vez por la respuesta que podría tener, ante eso Madoka solo desvió su mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

-el…-Madoka se negaba a contestar.

-Él te iba a besar no es así?- dice Ginga en voz muy alta que casi parecía un grito.

-¿¡Que!?- dice Madoka tornándose de un color más rojo.

-es eso verdad – dice Ginga sin bajar la voz.

-¡C-claro que no!- grita Madoka a la defensiva –y deja de gritar Ginga- dice con sus manos echas puños.

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO!- protesta Ginga gritando más fuerte y pataleando el piso fuertemente, Tipo berrinche.

-Ginga!- grita Madoka enojada. Ahora que estaban teniendo una discusión algo ``GRACIOSA``.

-Hey, ya llegamos!- dice Tsubasa al entrar, solo para ser mirado con odio por Ginga y Madoka.

\- ¡TU CALLATE!- gritan al unísono al pobre de Tsubasa que solo se inca de hombros como perrito regañado.

TSUBASA POV.

Al bajar del tren junto con Ginga, fácilmente note algo diferente en le. Como de costumbre salió impaciente del tren, pero eso no fue lo diferente era que parecía evitar a Madoka. El especial el verla. En cambio Madoka solo se mantenía cerca de Kyouya, el cual le daba la bienvenida.

-¡Vamos!- grito Ginga con entusiasmo, que rápidamente salió corriendo de la estación de tren seguido por Kyouya junto con Madoka y yo.

Entramos en un camino de tierra con árboles a su alrededor, muy parecido a una isla donde corrimos durante un tiempo, hasta que el energético de Ginga nos dejó tomar un respiro. Mire hacia enfrente, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Encontré la razón por la cual Ginga se avía detenido, ahora el camino se dividía en dos.

-¿Madoka, hacia donde indica el mapa que vallamos?- pregunte al mirar a Madoka con su laptop en manos.

-Hum…no lo sé –dice mirando la pantalla de su laptop –hay muchos árboles que bloquean la vista de los caminos en el mapa-.

-bien, entonces tendremos que elegir- dijo Kyouya.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un minuto mientras tratábamos de elegir-dijo Kyouya.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un minuto mientras tratábamos de elegir el camino indicado.

``Ambos serian buenas opciones``- pienso en derrota por no saber qué camino seguir.

Por fin el silencio fue roto por Ginga y Kyouya que dieron su opinión al mismo tiempo.

-EL DERECHO- dijo Ginga con seguridad.

-EL IZQUIERDO- dijo Kyouya con voz firme.

Madoka se quedó confusa al igual que yo, ambos avían tomado decisiones completamente diferentes y no se savia quien tenía la razón o a quien seguir.

-Que dices!?- dijo Ginga sorprendido –no puede ser en izquierdo- reclamo Ginga.

-y como lo sabes, porque tendría que ser el derecho?- dijo Kyouya en defensa –porque estas tan seguro?- entonces ambos se miraron fijamente con una mirada de rivalidad. Pero esta vez parecía no ser solo del Beyblade, era algo más o alguien más, dirigí una pequeña mirada a Madoka que seguía mirando su portátil.

Kyouya rompió su concurso de miradas con Ginga para irse por el camino izquierdo.

-¡Kyouya, espera!- grito Madoka sorpresivamente al salir corriendo tras de él.

En cambio Ginga hiso una mueca al ver que Madoka siguió a Kyouya, antes de irse por el camino derecho.

``Definitivamente algo no anda bien``- pensé al mirar el escenario, aun sin mover un musculo.

-¡Vamos Tsubasa!-oigo gritar a Ginga con su humor habitual.

-Hum, voy- grite para salir corriendo tras de él.

* * *

_eso es todo por este capitulo. _

_esperen el siguiente que subiré mas rápido._

_HA! cierto encontré un fic que se parece mucho a mi historia XD (no crean que le copie, la acabo de encontrar hoy apenas)._

_al parecer Madoka ahora es la fiel acompañante de Kyouya, ¿Que ara Ginga al respecto?_

**_ESPEREN ! ESPERO QUE LES HAGA GUSTADO 3_**


	4. -QUE PASO CON YU !

_Siguiente como ya lo tenia hecho solo que no queria que el capitulo 3 fuera tan largo XD._

_BIEN ! HISTORIA CON_

_**G**__**INMADO VS KYOUYAMADO**_

_cuales tu favorita ?_

_bien, bien, a leer se a dicho y espero les guste 3_

* * *

NORMAL POV.

Dos beybladers se encontraban caminando en silencio por un camino de tierra, con Ginga a la cabeza.

-Ginga- dijo Tsubasa para romper con el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-Que sucede?- pregunta ginga sin detener su paso y con la mirada al frente.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber-dijo Tsubasa con voz retadora.

-De que hablas?- Ginga detuvo su paso para voltear a ver a Tsubasa que al igual que el avía detenido su paso.

-Has estado actuando diferente- dice Tsubasa.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Ginga al cruzar los brazos.

-Acaso paso algo? O para ser precisos, sucedió algo con Madoka?-dice Tsubasa con seguridad. Ginga hiso una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre de ``Madoka``, entonces supo que avía dado en blanco.

-Pss, claro que no- dijo Ginga dando media vuelta y seguir caminando.

-entonces porque la has estado evitando- Tsubasa no se movió de su lugar, pero no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Tsubasa- dijo Ginga al voltear su mirada a Tsubasa nuevamente y dejar de caminar.

GINGA POV.

El enserio lo está haciendo no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

-Ginga, puedo ver que estas molesto por algo- el sabia más de mi estado que yo en estos momentos, como le diría que estaba mal si yo mismo no entendía que pasaba con migo y estas raras emociones que aparecieron de la nada….aunque a decir verdad este sentimiento o como se llame, ya la avía experimentado anteriormente pero no tan fuerte como ahora. Fue el día en el que nos encontramos con el equipo ``LOBUSHCA`` y su líder Aleksei que era ``tan listo como un del fin``.

-Mira solo te voy a decir que molestarte con alguien es lo peor que puedes hacer-dijo cuándo agacho su mirada y su ánimo cambio repentinamente ahora su voz se escuchaba apagada y parecía menos firme –Eso me paso con YU- dijo me sorprendí ellos nunca discutían o por lo menos nunca los avía visto, eran ``como hermanos``.

00oo00

Mis pupilas se dilataron al oír a Tsubasa decir eso, acaso estaba oyendo bien?...

-Yo deje que se lo llevaran- repitió nuevamente casi en lágrimas.

-¡¿QUE?!- grite al no creer lo que me decía, era sencillamente IMPOCIBLE.

TSUBASA POV.

En este momento me sentía como una escoria humana al solo recordar lo que paso no quería volver a recrearlo pero ahora Ginga estaba exigiéndome una explicación y no me lo quitaría de encima hasta darle lo que quería.

``yo deje que secuestraran a Yu`` -Palabras que me corrompían por completo la conciencia y el corazón.

Tome un suspiro para tomar fuerzas para empezar a contar como fue que solo por estar molesto con YU deje que lo alejaran de mí.

-antes de que los Garcias llegaran Yu me estaba molestando con que quería un helado, todo el día me estuvo diciendo eso pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado y cansado- dije al tiempo en que unas imágenes pasaban por mi mente recordar a Yu sentado columpiando los pies y quejándose de todo en ese entonces parecía fastidioso pero ahora lo extrañaba tanto- solo quería un momento a solas para descansar pero como podía descansar con el corriendo de un lado al otro…entonces llegaron los Garcias cuando estábamos caminando para la WBBA, nos rodearon junto con otros que supongo que trabajaban para ellos apuntándonos con sus lanzadores en posición para atacar en cualquier momento nos exigieron que fuéramos con ellos pero no negamos y decidimos combatir- Ginga ahora parecía más atento –Nos ganaban en número así que decidí ir a la fuga, dejando a Yu combatiendo solo- las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos que era casi imposible el contenerlas –mientras corría escuchaba los gritos de Yu llamándome y pidiéndome que no lo dejara solo. Entonces mire hacia atrás y mire como él ahora estaba siendo sujetado de brazos y piernas mientras lo arrastraban a una vagoneta, lo subieron, el seguía luchando por soltarse no dejo de luchar ni un minuto, pero no sirvió su esfuerzo y se lo llevaron- dije mientras caía de rodillas fuertemente mientras sacaba algo de mi bolsillo –Ni si quiera les importo tomar el bey ``Libra`` que aún seguía girando poco después de que se llevaran a Yu- la expresión de Ginga era muy sorprendido al ver el Bey de YU –no lo hubiera dejado solo en esto- dije cuando unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos –solo porque en ese momento estaba tan fastidiado que no me importaba si se lo llevaban solo no quería verlo- en eso dirijo nuevamente mi mirada a Ginga que parecía aun estar procesando todo- Fue culpa mía- dije mirando al suelo con derrota.

Entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba cálidamente del hombro, al levantar la mirada veo a Ginga con una mirada de compresión y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Se que solo trataba de decirme que no era mi culpa pero obviamente era mi culpa pero el solo trataba de hacerme sentir mejor así que le devolví la sonrisa.

00oo00

MADOKA POV.

Caminaba en silencio un lado de Kyouya, pero de alguna manera yo no estaba ahí mis pensamientos estaban con Ginga y la discusión que habíamos tenido anteriormente.

Ni siquiera sé porque discutíamos el solo se puso a gritar y yo igual `hay no`-pensé para mis adentros enserio no me gustaba pelearme con Ginga y cuando lo hacemos el sigue siendo el mismo de siempre conmigo pero en esta última discusión él no me dirigió ni una palabra ni siquiera me miro, extrañaba sus ojos dorados.

Entonces por ir perdida en mis pensamientos no mire una piedra con la cual tropecé, por reflejos para evitar caer al duro suelo me sujete de los más cercano a mí, el cual era Kyouya.

-estas bien- dice al mirarme con sorpresa.

-sí, lo siento- digo con un poco de rubor, no sé por qué el que alguien tan frió como Kyouya me tratara de esa forma tan inusual me hacía sentir tan ÚNICA e importante.

-Ho que lindo- se escucha una voz con un tono burlo caminado hacia nosotros, aun no podía distinguir a la persona pero era obvio que era una mujer.

Entonces Kyouya rápidamente se pone al frente para indicar que si quería meterse con alguien se metiera con él, pero que le esperaría muchos problemas.

* * *

_Bien para los que se preguntaban por YU... Tsubasa tendrá razón al sentirse de tal manera ?._

_Madoka cobrara un enamoramiento hacia Kyouya aun estando enamorada de Ginga ?_

_aprobare el examen de Propedeutica ? XD_

.../no se/...

_**espero te haga gustado, comenta !**_


	5. -Kyouya en el hospital

_HOLA DE NUEVO. BIEN AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE:_

**_"PERDER Y GANAR"_**

* * *

Un Gran rayo de luz purpura ilumino el cielo completamente, siendo visto por cualquiera a 100 kilómetros a la redonda pero las únicas personas que habían en ese lugar tan alejado de la ciudad era Ginga y Tsubasa que al ver el enorme rayo de luz ambos tuvieron la misma idea de que había ocasionado ese brillo, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla Bey.

OooO

Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Kyouya al frente de la pelea de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y barios rasguños y heridas ocasionados por la batalla. Madoka estaba detrás de él ayudándolo para que no callera en el duro suelo, la batalla ya había tomado mucho de él, pero su bey leone aún seguía girando al igual que el bey del oponente.

-Aún no he terminado- Selen García grito llamado la atención de Ginga y Tsubasa que aun trataban de procesar todo lo que veían, Kyouya estaba siendo derrotado por una tramposa de los Garcias – ¡Gasher, Termina con el!- grito al tiempo en el que su bey obedeció y salió a toda velocidad para dar su último golpe.

-Leone…-dijo Kyouya en voz casi inaudible, su fuerza no alcanzaba ni para mover a leone ni unos centímetros para esquivar el ataque. Su bey seria lanzado ferozmente y por el ataque terminaría siendo destruido. Leone seguía girando pero en la laptop de Madoka ya tenía miles de rasguños y algunos fragmentos de metal se avían destrozados, dejando al bey de Kyouya con las defensas bajas. Si recibía un ataque más el bey se aria trizas automáticamente.

Gasher estaba justo a centímetros para impactar con Leone y una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujaba en el rostro de Selen.

-¡Let it rip!- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que un Bey azul se pusiera en el camino del bey Gasher, provocando que ambos chocaran ferozmente sacando chispas mientras Gasher trataba de atravesar al bey que se avía puesto en su camino, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles al ser lanzado lejos con un fácil movimiento. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Selen se desvaneciera.

-¿¡Ginga!?- grito Madoka.

-Kyouya, no te preocupes yo me encargo desde ahora- dijo Ginga al ponerse ahora al frente de la batalla.

Kyouya en vez de reprochar como era de esperar, no dijo nada y Leone se detuvo al instante.

-Vaya, ahora tú entraras a la pelea…. Pero yo no vine aquí para luchar contra ti- dijo Selen para recoger su Bey –Pero pronto nos enfrentaremos- dijo para darle un coqueto giño a Ginga el cual no capto su idea del coqueteo.

Entonces Selen se fue a paso lento, sin mirar hacia atrás y sin importar los gritos y amenazas de Ginga.

-¡cómo puede retirarse de la batalla e irse tan despreocupada!- dijo Ginga enfadado.

-¡Ginga!-le grito Tsubasa para tratar de tranquilizar a Ginga que estaba hirviendo de rabia sin recordar lo que ahora era lo importante.

-¡Kyouya, dime algo!- dijo Madoka alarmada y con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-¡Kyouya! -dijo Ginga para dejar un lado su enojo con Selen e ir un lado de su Rival y "amigo".

-está muy grave, necesita atención médica- dijo Tsubasa mirando a Madoka la cual captó al instante lo que él le estaba dando a entender.

Madoka asintió y al instante saco su mini laptop.

-Le mandaré un mensaje a la WBBA para que manden un helicóptero y lo lleven a un hospital- dijo Madoka al abrir su laptop y escribir rápidamente. Mientras Tsubasa ayudaba a Ginga para acostar a Kyouya, que ya sea desmayado.

-MINUTOS DESPUES-

Un helicóptero gris aterrizó en una zona despejada del bosque. En cuanto aterrizó dos paramédicos con traje blanco salieron junto con una camilla, donde subieron a Kyouya y lo llevaron al helicóptero. Pero después de eso uno de los paramédicos salió a donde estaba Ginga junto con sus amigos.

-¿sucede algo?- dijo Madoka al ver que el hombre de blanco se acercaba.

-no, lo llevaremos a el hospital donde sus heridas serán curadas...pero, necesitamos que uno de ustedes lo acompañe, para que responda por el- dijo el hombre.

-uno de nosotros? -repitió Madoka, para mirar a Tsubasa que estaba un lado de ella y después mirar a Ginga que estaba del otro lado.

-Ok vamos- dijo Ginga dando un paso hacia delante, solo para ser detenido por Madoka.

-¡No!- dijo al ser mirada con confusión por parte de Ginga- yo iré con Kyouya, Ginga tú necesitas seguir con esto y salvar a nuestros amigos entiendes! -agregó con firmeza.

-pero Madoka...-dijo Ginga a punto de reprochar pero ella tenía razón, si se atrasaban en encontrar a sus amigos, no se sabe que podría suceder, Ginga dudo por un momento pero después acepto- de acuerdo- dijo ahora dándole una sonrisa a Madoka, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su amigo.

-ok...¡Ha! Tsubasa toma esto- dijo Madoka al sacar de su bolso una Tablet gris- te mandaré el mapa a esta Tablet, ok- dijo cuándo Tsubasa la tomo y ella le dio una sonrisa.

-entiendo, gracias Madoka- dijo Tsubasa sin mucha simpatía.

OooO

El helicóptero partió, ahora con Madoka y Kyouya a bordo. Dejando ahora solo a Ginga y Tsubasa en esta misión.

-bien, aquí está el mapa- dijo Tsubasa mirando a la Tablet.

-de acuerdo, que es lo que sigue- dijo Ginga con entusiasmo.

-HELICÓPTERO-

Kyouya aún se encontraba desmayado y los paramédicos ya avían hecho lo que podían para curar o quitarle el dolor de las heridas.

Madoka estaba sentada un lado de la camilla, mirando con preocupación a Kyouya, pero a la vez triste también por el hecho de dejar a Ginga y no poder acompañarlo en la misión. Ella siempre estaba a su lado pero parece que en esta misión no sería así.

OooO

-EN EL HOSPITAL-

Madoka se encontraba ahora ligeramente acostada en un pequeño sofá que esta un lado de la cama de hospital donde ahora esta Kyouya durmiendo -vamos Kyouya, despierta, necesitó saber que estás bien- dijo Madoka para sí misma en voz baja sin retirar su mirada de él.

Lo miro durante mucho tiempo atenta a cualquier signo que indicara que estuviera a punto de despertar, pero eso no ocurría, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el único movimiento por parte de él era el de su pecho al respirar.

Después de barias horas sentada en la misma posición Madoka decidió ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto y estirarse. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir se puso en frente de la ventana, por donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, ya sumergida en la noche y con las brillantes estrellas iluminando el cielo, mirar las estrellas siempre la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir mejor. Era como estar al lado de Ginga.

Madoka rio un poco a sus adentros, era tan raro lo que sentía pero ella acostumbraba mirar al final del día las estrellas un lado de Ginga el cual explicaba sobre el espíritu Beyblade y ella le explicaba sobre el mantenimiento o las piezas. Eso siempre terminaba en una pequeña pelea sobre los diferentes puntos de vista que tenía cada uno sobre el Beyblade, pero la pelen no duraba mucho cuando ambos aceptaban lo que el otro decía y terminaban riendo hasta caer de espaldas en el pasto por la risa incontrolable y después se quedaban en completo silencio mirando las estrellas.

Pero esta vez este momento no era como esos, donde no estaban en una gran aventura para salvar el mundo o recorrerlo en busca de Beybladers legendarios, donde podían tener días tranquilos sin que ella se preocupara tanto porque Ginga saliera lastimado.

0oo0

-No hay nada mejor que descansar- dijo Ginga mientras se acostaba con las manos detrás de la nuca. Cerca de una fogata que alumbraba y daba calor en la noche.

Tsubasa solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión y después desvió la mirada para recargarse en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, necesito la Tablet para comunicarme con Madoka- dijo de la nada Ginga sentándose rápidamente.

-¿Que, para qué?- dijo Tsubasa mirando con consunción a Ginga.

-bueno, no nos ha informado sobre el estado de Kyouya desde que se fue con él en el helicóptero- dijo Ginga hincándose de hombros.

-Bien –dijo para entregarle la Tablet a Ginga.

-Gracias Tsubasa- dicho esto Ginga comenzó a tocar en la Tableta hasta encontrar como se hacían las video llamadas y tecleo en el icono donde avía un icono del B-pit, en cuanto lo selecciono la video llamada comenzó solo esperaba que Madoka contestara, en ese momento Ginga se vio en el reflejo de la tableta y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello rojizo que siguió igual de desordenado, Tsubasa al ver eso solo dio una mirada de Ho viejo y después decidió dejarlo solo para que hiciera la video llamada, la verdad a él no le importaba en absoluto el estado de Kyouya.

-Hola Ginga- dijo del otro lado de la pantalla Madoka.

-Hola Madoka, ¿cómo se encuentra Kyouya?- pregunto rápidamente Ginga a lo que la expresión de Madoka cambio a triste.

-El aun no despierta, pero sus heridas ya fueron curadas- Dijo Madoka.

-Ya veo…- dijo Ginga en voz baja y entrando en sus pensamientos seguida de un gran silencio, pero fue rápidamente rompido- Y qué fue lo que paso Madoka- dijo mirando a los ojos de Madoka atraves de la pantalla los cuales se desviaron rápidamente –Madoka?-.

-Fue mi culpa, Ginga- dijo Cuando los ojos color zafiro de Madoka ahora cristalinos regresaron y miraron a Ginga.

* * *

_En esta historia todos se echan la culpa XD...¡pero es por que es cierto! _

_bien tarde mucho pero Ñee aquí esta el capitulo 5...^^U_

_¿Madoka quedo fuera de la aventura?_


	6. -Promesa

**HOLA !**

_bien aquí el siguiente capitulo, que esta un poco corto ^^U_

_BIEN A LEER ;)_

* * *

En un lugar tan aislado, sin nada de ruido y con el cielo despejado dejando a la vista todo el conjunto de estrellas sería fácil relajarse, no para Tsubasa.

-! BASTA! - grito Tsubasa de frustración al tiempo en el que golpeaba el tronco de un árbol repetidamente con su mano hecha puño, con tanta fuerza que la madera empezaba a romperse dejando un par de astillas fuera, pero a Tsubasa no parecía importarle el daño que estaba recibiendo en cada golpe que daba.

-Pero si esto era lo que querías desde un principio, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Yo no quería esto-dijo en voz baja Tsubasa, ahora dejando de golpear el árbol. Con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas estaba tratando de recuperar la energía pérdida.

-Claro que sí y ahora tendrás esa paz y tranquilidad que siempre deseaste ya que nunca volverás a ver al pequeño niño molesto, ¡Gracias por desacerté del!-.

-¡Para YA ¡- Grito nuevamente Tsubasa tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos, para no ver o escuchar a la persona que lo hacía enloquecer más o seria que ya estaba completamente loco.

Tal vez, porque no importaba que tan fuerte tapara sus oídos aun seguiría oyendo esa voz, porque esa voz era la de él y estaba en su cabeza.

Entonces comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro antes de caer de rodillas a la orilla de un rio nada profundo donde se reflejaba fácilmente en la clara agua. Pero lo que vio en su reflejó hiso que su expresión fuera de terror total.

-estás perdiendo el juego- dijo su reflejo con una voz burlona y una sonrisa diabólica.

-No...No perderé, encontraré a Yu y lo salvare- dijo Tsubasa mirando su reflejo- y no me veré derrotado en ningún momento, conservare la calma como siempre o por lo menos eso tratare de aparentar en el exterior- dijo ahora con voz seria y calmada pero más que nada, DECIDIDA.

_**-CON GINGA**_-

-¿Kyouya, enserio hiso eso por ti?- dijo Ginga sin creer que su rival fuera capaz de hacer tal acto.

-si, como Selen quería llevarme Kyouya la enfrentó, pero ella convenció a Kyouya de que si su Bey recibía por lo menos un rasguño me haría daño en el futuro, entonces Kyouya dejo de luchar y solo se dejó ser atacado repetidamente por Selen sin poner resistencia- dijo Madoka cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, al recordar el momento en el que Kyouya simplemente dejaba que lo atacaran sin importar lo que ella le dijera el solo la miraba y le decía: 'Sufriría mas si algo te pasara'. Ese recuerdo le daba un gran golpe en su pecho que la hacía derramar más lágrimas pero también le hacía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Madoka...- dijo Ginga con la voz baja y mirando con tristeza como su mejor amiga lloraba sin consuelo del otro lado de la pantalla y no podía hacer mucho estando tan lejos. Si estuviera con ella la abrazaría como suele hacerlo cada que ella tenía miedo en alguna misión. Madoka solo necesitaba en estos momentos un hombro en donde llorar pero ahora estaba sola tendría que superar esto por su cuenta y seguir adelante como siempre.

-Madoka solo trata de calmarte, Kyouya estará bien- dijo Ginga para intentar tranquilizar a Madoka sin encontrar muy bien las palabras adecuadas, ella no solía llorar así, siempre se mantenía firme y sonriente.

-si Selen quiere llevarte será mejor que no estés sola- dijo Ginga con más intención de hacer que Madoka se calmara entrando en otro tema.

-Descuida, estaré bien Ginga- dijo Madoka limpiando sus lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa. Ya que lo único que estaba provocando era que Ginga se preocupara por ella y este no era el momento para parecer una chica indefensa y débil- Me quedaré en el hospital, debes de salvar a nuestros amigos recuerda- dijo Madoka con seriedad y firmeza.

-sí, lo are- dijo con misma determinación-oye deberías de dormir un poco- dijo Ginga recordando la hora que era.

-bien iré a dormir aun que tú deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa –necesitaras toda la energía posible para las batallas-.

-claro, adiós Madoka-dijo Ginga sonriendo de ver que su amiga estaba mejor.

-!espera Ginga!- dijo rápidamente Madoka-prométeme que no te aras mucho daño- dijo con preocupación en su mirada, no quería que Ginga resultara igual de lastimado que Kyouya.

Ginga no podía dejar de amar eso, la forma en la que ella se preocupaba tanto por el, era simplemente adorable.

-te lo prometo Madoka- dijo Ginga con una mirada cálida- y recuerda si tienes un problema estando tu sola ahí puedes pedirme ayuda y te prometo que estaré hay para ayudarte- dijo a lo cual Madoka se sonrojo levemente y sonrió al igual que su corazón se tranquilizó sabiendo que si estaba en problemas Ginga llegaría a su rescate.

-`por algo es mi héroe`- pensó Madoka sintiéndose protegida.

* * *

_Fue muy corto pero ya saben...espero les haga gustado ^^ #cometa_


End file.
